


He's Dreaming

by 100xoverfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100xoverfest/pseuds/100xoverfest
Summary: Junmyeon wishes that Yifan will just be a dream that will be forgotten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this is too short and nothing like what op wanted;; thank you so much to the mods for being so patient and understanding and for creating this wonderful fest. don't let the krisho ship die as much as it already did
> 
> written by: wufan_senpai

Junmyeon was a simple boy. He went to Inhun High School and lived in Seoul in a small apartment in the Gwanak District. He works part time in a convenience store which helps him get by since he lives alone. He’s turning sixteen next year and he already knows what kind of gift he’s going to buy for himself. He quietly sits in all of his classes and tries hard not to bother anyone. He gets decent grades and doesn’t get bullied like the other kids he hears crying in the bathroom stalls. His life is full of simplicity.

But with his minimalistic life comes days full of loneliness, mundanity, and silent tears that flow during the night.

* * *

Two months into the school year and Junmyeon is already on the verge of having a mental breakdown. It’s his second year in high school so the stress is increasing due to more schoolwork and his boss wanting him to do more shifts during the weekend. He’s holed up again in the library after school in his own secluded corner where he can avoid any form of social interaction, such as someone asking him if they could sit with him. He’s reading a book about King Sejong the Great, the fourth king of the Joseon era, for his upcoming history project. As he flips onto the next page, he hears some commotion a few tables over. A group of boys, either in his grade or probably a year older, are crowded around a table-some of them standing or sitting on the chairs or the table. They were laughing so loud that the librarian had to come over to tell them to simmer down. As they were calming down, Junmyeon locked eyes with one of the boys in the group. He was sitting down on one of the chairs away from Junmyeon but he had his head turned to the side. He quirked his eyebrows at Junmyeon then looked away. Junmyeon widened his eyes. Those five seconds probably didn’t mean anything but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking, _Who is that guy?_

* * *

Two weeks later and Junmyeon is in the school office waiting for the lady to finish talking to the student in front of him so he could hand in his school absence form. As he unfolds the form in his hands, he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see who was seeking his attention and comes to face with a chest wearing a basketball jersey.  He raises his head to look up to a another boy’s face peering down at him and the longer he stares at the other boy’s face does he start to think that he’s seen this face before but he can’t pinpoint when and where. He realizes that he’s been staring for too long so he clears his throat hoping it’s a cue for the other to start speaking. The tall boy in front of him takes the hint and looks back at him.

“Um do you know what time the library closes?”

“...six o’clock.”

“Okay thanks. Oh it’s your turn now.”

Junmyeon chooses not to reply and turns around to the lady at the desk instead. After he gives her his excused absence form, the tall boy from before had already left. He internally shrugs and heads to his first period. Just as he enters the classroom  does he remember that the tall boy he was talking to was the same boy from the library that he was “subtly” ogling at.

_Huh. Interesting._

* * *

It’s Friday night and Junmyeon is working another late shift at the convenience store. Customers leave as quickly as they came in and Junmyeon is ringing up a middle aged man’s cup of ramen noodles. He hears the doors slide open and a tall person in a black hoodie and ripped jeans comes in and heads straight to the ramen noodles aisle.

_Maybe I should get some ramen too…_

He gives the man in front him his change and bids him goodnight which gives him a smile and a “you too, young man” in response. The new customer comes up to the counter and Junmyeon is surprised to see a face from his school. He takes the boy’s items and scans them whilst trying not to glance at the other boy’s face-he also tries not to notice the other’s gaze on him. He quickly puts the noodles in a plastic bag and hands them to his school mate. Before he utters his customary “have a good night” to all customers, the boy beats him to it.

“Thanks Junmyeon.”

The boy from the library leaves him with a small smile and Junmyeon doesn’t know whether he should feel concerned that a boy he only saw twice and has never interacted with knows his name or how fast his heart is beating even when he’s the only one left in the store.

* * *

The following week, Junmyeon is sitting alone at his usual corner in the cafeteria when a shadow looms over him.  He looks up and sees the face he couldn’t escape for weeks. _It’s the guy from the library-again._  Junmyeon stares up blinking his questioning eyes, waiting for the other to speak. The boy from the library points his head to the seat in front of him instead, as if asking if it’s okay for him to sit. Junmyeon nods his head to say it’s fine although he’s confused as to what kind of business this sort-of-stranger would have with him. He looks around the room to check if it’s because there are no more seats left but some tables aren’t full either. He looks back at his new seatmate and finds him staring back at him. _Was he looking at me the whole time? What’s wrong with him?_

Ten minutes go by (no Junmyeon wasn’t looking at his wristwatch) and the second year student tries hard to pay no mind to the boy on the other side of the table-it’s a futile attempt since he can feel occasional glances thrown his way that make him go stiffer as the time goes by. He wonders if the other wants to say something to him but it doesn’t seem like anything will happen soon so he packs up his lunch to head to to his classroom early for a quick nap. He starts to get up when he hears a voice call out to him, “Hey, you’re a second year right?” Junmyeon freezes for a few seconds and nods his head once he processes the question. The other hums and picks up a fry while Junmyeon just stares in confusion. The second year tries to leave again when another question is thrown his way-this time he asks for his name.

“Junmyeon. My name’s Junmyeon.”

“Ahh I see. I’m Yifan.”

And so it begins.

* * *

Yifan and Junmyeon fall into a routine of eating lunch together every school day in comfortable silence, which still puzzles Junmyeon because he thinks it would’ve been a bit difficult not to feel awkward to sit with someone you barely know but he goes along with it anyways. He also wonders why his new seatmate won’t sit with his friends two rows away from them-he recognizes those as his friends when he _coincidentally_  sees Yifan around the school. He pays it no mind though-to each their own.

It’s their second week of eating together and they still find themselves eating their food quietly while the whole cafeteria is loud in the background. Junmyeon is reading a new book he bought while eating his sandwich and he notices from the corner of his eye that Yifan is working on some worksheets with a bag of chips near him. Junmyeon turns the page when he hears his seatmate speak for the first time in two weeks.

“Hey uh...Junmyeon? Can you help translate some words for me?”

“Huh?”

“There are some words here I don’t understand. My Korean is still a bit shaky sometimes.”

“Oh really? Yeah um sure show me which words you don’t understand.”

The two work throughout the lunch period and ended up getting to know each other more than Junmyeon intended to. Their conversations, although awkward at first, started to flow naturally and continuously that even Junmyeon was surprised.

The days that followed after were filled with conversations during lunch-topics ranging from school, hobbies, music, and even childhood memories. They never talked about their families though-something Junmyeon is quite thankful for.

* * *

“Junmyeon do you listen to hiphop?”

“Not much.”

“I should show you some really good songs then.”

* * *

“The school’s dumplings reminds me of the ones I used in Guangzhou when I was a kid.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.”

“...”

“...”

“These dumplings taste like styrofoam compared to my hometown’s dumplings though.”

* * *

“So when did you move here from China?”

“My mom and I moved when I was ten because of her job.”

“When do you miss your hometown the most?”

“Usually all the time but I’ve been enjoying my time here a lot lately.”

* * *

“Hey so I’m on the basketball team and-”

“Oh right you’re the captain.”

“-I was wondering if you’d like to come to our game this Friday.”

“Me?”

“Yes you. Uh my mom can’t come so I got an extra ticket. It’s okay if you don’t understand much about the sport though. It’ll still be fun!”

“O-okay then. T-thank for inviting me.”

Yifan grins at Junmyeon and the latter tries not to think too much of it.

* * *

It’s friday night and the school gymnasium is bursting with energy-loud cheers fill the room ans well as some shouting from very supportive parents. Junmyeon finds himself standing behind the bleachers trying to make sense of what’s going on and who’s scoring what. He scans the court and sees Yifan dribbling a ball before passing it to his teammate who he remembers as Chanyeol, the guy who sits next to him in his math class. Sometimes he finds the boy staring at him with a mix of hostility and indifference that makes Junmyeon feel small at times but he never confronted the other since he’s used to the feeling anyways.

The game goes on for at least two more hours and Junmyeon watches Yifan move around the court so naturally he looks like belongs there. Junmyeon gets so invested in watching Yifan play that he doesn’t even catch himself paying attention to Yifan’s every detail-from the way he wipes his sweat on his jersey to the his fist pumps to the air whenever his team scores. The game is over before he knows it and their school team won. Although Junmyeon never really care for school sports-or any kind of school sport-he feels slightly proud as he watches Yifan hug his teammates with the biggest smile he’s ever seen on him since they started sitting next to each other a few weeks ago. He feels the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile and shakes his head. _What am I doing?_ Junmyeon feels lost as to what to do now so he moves to leave the gymnasium. He would have greeted Yifan and congratulated him but who is he to do that. He was just given an extra ticket and nothing more. He’s about to reach the school exit when he hears someone panting near him. As he turns to see who was behind him, there’s Yifan with his hands on his knees, head bent down and breathing hard.

“Yifan?”

“Junmyeon! Hey! So uh are you leaving?”

“Uh yeah I guess...Um...What are you doing here?”

“Oh I just saw you leaving and I uh wanted to ask you what you thought of the game...yeah.”

“It was really good. Well I couldn’t understand anything but I’m glad you guys won. Congratulations.”

“Thanks! We were against a team with a streak so we were all really nervous. Good thing we pulled through.”

“Yeah of course...so um good night Yifan."

“W-wait! Um so I’m gonna have some free time this weekend and I wanted to go to this frozen yogurt place-" 

“Oh have fun.”

“-with you. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah…”

“Me?”

“Yes you." 

Yifan gives him a shy smile and Junmyeon feels his cheeks heat up. He doesn’t what to say so he just stares back at the taller with his mouth agape. 

“Junmyeon? So?

“W-why me?" 

“Heh that’s your answer? You’re a funny one.”

“I-”

“Come ooooon I’ll even treat you.”

“A-Alright then.”

Junmyeon still doesn’t know why Yifan is asking of all people but he feels excited. From the corner of his eye Junmyeon sees Chanyeol and a few of Yifan’s other teammates watching them with some of them even giggling to themselves but he shrugs it off as just excitement from their win. He should have paid more attention though.

* * *

At the night of the basketball game, Yifan and Junmyeon exchanged cellphone numbers so Yifan could text the other the address of the location of their “hangout”. That is why Junmyeon is standing in front of a quaint little frozen yogurt shop at a Saturday morning waiting for Yifan. He was told to come at 11 am and now it’s 11:15 and Junmyeon is getting a little anxious. 

He was sure Yifan wouldn’t stand him up-he seemed a lot more excited than Junmyeon for this day. So he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He was about to give up when he sees a tall figure running towards him. He recognizes the long legs and short black hair and stands up to greet him.

“Junmyeon! I’m sooooo sorry. The line at the gas station was pretty long. Man I should have gassed up yesterday. 

“Oh it's fine. I understand.”

“Thanks and don't worry I'll definitely treat you to as many froyos you want. 

Junmyeon laughs in response which catches Yifan off guard.

“Holy hell that's probably the first time I ever saw you laugh.”

“Oh.”

“It’s uh pretty nice. Guess you really like froyos huh.”

“Um sure I guess.”

“Maybe next time we can go to a different froyo place.”

_Next time?_

* * *

The two teenage boys spend almost two hours eating their frozen yogurts and talking about anything Yifan came up with. For the first time in a long time, Junmyeon actually has fun. He didn’t even feel this happy when he was a child. He felt like a person. 

* * *

The duo leave the little yogurt shop and head to Yifan’s car. Junmyeon is about to bid his goodbyes when Yifan opens the passenger door of his car and motions his head to tell Junmyeon to get in. Junmyeon stares at him in confusion instead.

“Come on we’ve got little surprise stop. Think of it as me making it up to you for being late.”

* * *

It feels as if Yifan has been driving for hours now and Junmyeon is actually contemplating on taking a short nap until they get to wherever Yifan is taking them. He doesn't bother to ask where their destination is and Yifan doesn’t seem like he’ll tell him anyways.  It’s been so long since he trusted someone so he doesn't mind the recklessness of it all 

He should have been more careful though.

* * *

Junmyeon feels someone lightly shaking his shoulders awakening him from his slumber. He slowly opens his eyes to Yifan telling him they reached their destination. It’s getting quite dark outside which makes Junmyeon question just how long they’ve been driving. They're at a field filled with trees with calm silence surrounding them. The grass feels mushy when he steps out of the car and towards the small cottage house Yifan leads him to. He thinks he should start feeling nervous as to why they’re going inside a cottage house when the view outside is great but decides to stay mum.

Yifan has been silent since they arrived but Junmyeon doesn’t question it either since the quietness actually calms him. Yifan opens the door to the cottage house and Junmyeon steps inside. He didn’t know what to expect in a cottage in the middle of nowhere nut what he didn’t expect was Yifan’s whole basketball team inside and getting pushed towards the center of the room by Yifan himself 

Now Junmyeon was worried 

“Y-Yifan w-what’s going on?”

Yifan just looked at him with blank eyes-a completely different demeanor compared to a couple of hours ago.

“Don’t worry you little shit. We’re just gonna have a little fun.”, someone behind him spoke.

Junmyeon’s started to feel nauseous and his heart was beating faster than it should be. He was terrified but little did he know it was nothing compared to how he’ll feel later.

Someone tied up his hands behind his back and tied him to a chair. He sees some of the boys take out their phones and started filming.

“Hey Junmyeon. You’re a fag aren’t ya? 

“Come on this whole thing probably excites you. Probably aching to be fucked right now huh. 

“Well it ain't happening faggot.”

One of the boys who Junmyeon recognizes as Jiho from his History class pulls on his hair so hard he’s sure almost a handful could fall out.

“Look at this fucking gay ass fucker. The fuck do you think you are? You actually think one of us will like you?!? Wake the fuck up bitch.”

“W-What are you talking about? I never-”

The slap across his face is the hardest he’s ever experienced in his entire life-even his own parents never hit him that hard. The other boys snicker while Junmyeon tries hard not to sob.

“Okay enough let’s get to the main part.”

Junmyeon cranes his head towards the back of the room where he sees two boys, who he also recognizes as Yoongi and Namjoon-two boys who didn’t even know hated him since they were quite amicable during their group project together in history class-holding a bucket full of who knows what but Junmyeon knows what they're going to use it for. He just wonders what he did to deserve it.

“Wait what the fuck is that?!”, Junmyeon recognizes the voice as Yifan and he doesn't know why even at times like this it still calms him 

“It’s pig blood.

“Why the fuck do u have that? 

“Oh my uncle’s a butcher an-”

“No Jiho as in _why_  the fuck are we using it on him. I thought we were just gonna teach him a little lesson.”

“We are. This’ll teach him not to stick his gay ass where he doesn't belong.”

Not even a second later, Junmyeon was covered with acrid pig blood-and shame. There were loud cheers as everyone watched the scene from their smartphones. Junmyeon felt so humiliated and he didn't even know what for. He notices that everyone is laughing except the one who led him here-and Chanyeol.

As the laughter dies down, Jiho announces they should leave soon before the smell of the pig blood gets worse. They all leave one by one but one of the guys at least had the audacity to untie him.

Chanyeol gives him a lingering stare before exiting the room. Yifan is the last one out but he doesn't leave without telling Junmyeon, “Don’t try to fucking talk to me in school. Have fun being alone at lunch again.”

Then he closes the door. 

* * *

The video soon spreads. Junmyeon is beyond humiliated-he isolated himself even more than he used to.  He keeps his head down in his classes to block out the whispers and looks of pity thrown at him. He leaves class first to avoid the snickers and rumors he hears in the hallways. He resorts to eating lunch in the bathroom because his old seat at the cafeteria has too many good memories it hurts.

Yifan ignores him and Junmyeon tries hard to do the same. They would lock eyes whenever Junmyeon stares just a little too long at the third year to get a reaction, whether it be guilt or hatred he just wanted something.

He gets an eyeroll instead.

* * *

The third years are finally graduating which Junmyeon is relieved about yet regretful. He still hasn't figured out what he did to deserve what was done to him. He doesn't know if he ever will-he concludes he was just born unlucky. His parents were more than happy to get rid of him for bringing bad luck to them and now he’s being targeted by the whole school for God knows what.

He sees the third years one last time and bids Yifan a silent goodbye hoping he never sees them again and hopes for a much peaceful school year.

* * *

If being peaceful means no dark cottages with pig blood and no attention from his nosy classmates, Junmyeon would say he had it pretty good. That peacefulness doesn’t include Baekhyun though.

His third year started out as bleak as it always does-except now he has unneeded attention from students who still haven't forgotten about what happened last year. It's not like Junmyeon can’t forget it either. He never will. The only one one who doesn't look at him as a laughingstock is Baekhyun-the new transfer student from Busan. They meet when some kid trips Junmyeon over and sends his things flying to the floor. Only Baekhyun helps him gather his belongings and the transfer student hasn't left him alone since. Junmyeon appreciates the friendship though. Although it took him a long time to accept another person into his personal space, Baekhyun proves himself to be the better part of humanity.  If it weren't for Baekhyun, Junmyeon would’ve continued to cower to himself and hide in the bathrooms. Junmyeon didn't know how he could’ve made it to graduation if Baekhyun weren’t there to pull him back up.

* * *

After Junmyeon graduates high school, he and Baekhyun move into the dorms together. For the first time in his life, Junmyeon actually feels excited for the new school year. It’s a new chapter in which he can leave behind painful memories of the past. He even got a new part-time job at the the cafe near the university. Life is going smoothly for Junmyeon he thinks it’s too good to be true.

Maybe it is.

* * *

Junmyeon finishes his first period and heads to the cafeteria where Baekhyun told him to meet. He was very adamant on having lunch today for some reason-he even promised to treat Junmyeon. He arrives at the cafeteria elated at the prospect of free food and spots Baekhyun at a table near the window. His friend seems to have another boy with him-a much taller and black haired guy too. The other boy seems to be nervous as his legs keep bouncing underneath the table. He reaches the table and is about to ask Baekhyun who their new companion was when he recognizes the face of the newcomer.

It’s Chanyeol.

* * *

“W-What are you doing here? Baekhyun w-why is he here?”

“Junmyeon I have to tell you something. Chanyeol and I...w-we’re dating a-and h-he told me what he did to you. He wants to explain! Please listen to him. He means no harm this time.”

All this time Junmyeon was left in the dark and now he’s finally gonna get his answers. He’s not passing this chance up.

“Talk.”

* * *

“Junmyeon...back in highschool…I used to like you.” Well Junmyeon did not expect that.

“What.”

“Yeah...b-but I was so confused. I thought I wasn’t supposed to like guys. Especially with the conversations of the guys in the locker rooms I always thought liking you was bad. I felt ashamed. So I blamed you. When the guys started to question as to why I stare at you a lot I-I told them you liked me and harassed me. I told them you touched me when we were at a restroom together. I don't know what came over me and why I said that. They all got mad and disgusted by that and created this plan of ‘teaching you a lesson’ and I was too deep in to stop them. I'm so sorry. I’ve regretted it since the day I lied to them. I didn't know they would take it that far. We were all assholes. I talked to some of the guys after we started college and most of us realize what we’ve done was wrong and now we know that you deserved nine if that. Again, I’m so sorry. You don't have to forgive me but you deserve to know the truth.”

“...why Yifan?”

“Huh?”

“Why Yifan?”

“He was my best friend. He was the one who was the angriest. He came up with the whole plan along with Jiho-but Jiho is just an asshole.”

“Was?”

“Yeah...ever since I told him the truth, he got upset since I made you go through that just because I was a coward. Like I said, most of us regret it.”

“Well...thank you for telling me even if it’s a few years late. I forgive you but I still won’t forget what all of you did.”

“O-Of course. I understand.”

“Okay well both of you can can start explaining to me how the hell you two met while buying me food."

* * *

Meeting Chanyeol again wasn’t so bad as he thought it would be. At least now he finally feels some closure and can finally move past that event in his life. He finally feels at peace with himself.

Junmyeon happily goes to work with a slight skip in his steps along the way. He starts his shift behind the counter and greets every customer with a smile. Except one.

As he raises his head from the cashier to take the order of the next customer, he is met with the face he didn’t want to see again but can’t forget. The next customer is Yifan.

Yifan is just as handsome as before-maybe even more. His hair is silver and short and his cheeks look fuller. Junmyeon’s face is in a state of shock mirroring Yifan’s own surprised expression. They stare at each for a few seconds before Junmyeon remembers he has a job to do. He tries to be as calm as possible to make this encounter as short as possible. He already had a talk with Chanyeol. He doesn't want to revisit that time again. 

“G-Good morning what can I get for you today?”

“Medium Iced Mocha please.”

Junmyeon places the order and moves on to the next customer without another look at Yifan. Yifan on the other hand won’t stop looking at him. He tries not feel conscious of the piercing stares and waits until Yifan leaves with his drink to calmly breathe again.

Junmyeon ends his shift at 4 pm and bids his coworkers goodbye. He is still shaken by Yifan’s sudden appearance but he’s just happy it’s over and hopes he never  crosses paths with him again-or as he keeps telling himself. He exits the cafe and is about to turn the corner when he hears a voice call out to him, “Junmyeon!”

The said boy turns and sees none other than Yifan leaning against the wall.

“Can we talk?”


End file.
